Cú Chulainn
Cú Chulainn, '''also known as '''Lancer, is a character from Fate/stay night. He made his debut in Illusion Breaker. Canon Lancer is a character from the Fate franchise which, like Tsukihime, is set within the Type-Moon universe. As the Lancer-class Servant of the Fifth Holy Grail War, he fought as rivals against other Servants such as Saber, Archer, and so on, in order to achieve the mystical device known as the Holy Grail, which is said to be able to grant a wish to the victor of the war. In his past life, he was known as Cú Chulainn, the most famous hero in all of Irish mythology, and known for his famous weapon, Gáe Bolg, which was able to defy causality when it sets out to impale the heart of its target. Pre-Murder Coinciding with the prologue of Fate/stay night, the recently summoned Lancer, under orders from Kirei Kotomine, was sent to scout around Fuyuki City for the Fifth Holy Grail War. However, little did Lancer realize just what the exact extent of Kotomine's plans were. Plot Involvement Illusion Breaker He is first encountered when Rin Tohsaka, Frank Castle, and Archer patroled Fuyuki City for other Servants to fight, appearing before them at Homurahara Academy. There, he engaged in a heated fight with Archer, though the fight would be cut short when Lancer noticed Shirou Emiya watching them. Knowing that there should never be any bystander witnesses to the Holy Grail War, he attempted to kill Shirou Emiya, all the while soldiers from a third party attempted to kill Shirou as well, and Frank attempting to get past them all to get to Shirou. Just as in the original Fate/stay night, Lancer successfully managed to kill Shirou (though he would later be revived by Rin), though it begins to differ when Lancer moves in to kill Frank as well, before being stopped by Accelerator and Ciel, who both appeared out of nowhere from two different origins. With their arrivals, Lancer was forced to flee the scene. He is last seen fleeing the Emiya Residence after trying to kill the revived Shirou, only to be warded off by the final Servant, Saber. Right Hand of the Crimson Moon After fleeing from the Emiya Residence at the end of Illusion Breaker, he was put on standby after the Fifth Holy Grail War would be put on hiatus due to the incoming Murder Game that invaded their world so suddenly. He appears for two brief scenes in the Murder Game. Lancer first appears in the first chapter serving mapo tofu to Kotomine in the Shopping District, as well as those who wanted some, including Ethel and Karin, though the others who traveled there would be less than enthusiastic to share a meal with the priest. In the next scene he appears in, he would be seen fighting Fiamma of the Right some time after the events of the second chapter alongside Archer and Ciel, though even with their combined strength, they were all promptly defeated, with Ciel being the only survivor of the fight. Character Relationships * Kirei Kotomine - The primary antagonist of the Fate franchise who debuted in Monokuma Rising. Kotomine is the Master of Lancer, who (though it isn't specified in the Murder Series) reluctantly follows his Master, as Lancer has a dislike for him. Gallery Lancer1.png|Lancer as he appeared within Illusion Breaker and the majority of MGIX. Waiter.png|Lancer as he appeared when serving mapo tofu. Trivia * Though Kotomine is his Master, Kotomine is actually not the one who summoned Lancer. Lancer's "true" Master was a woman named Bazett Fraga McRemitz, who was originally set to appear in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, but was cut out. Before the events of Fate/stay night, Kotomine attacked Bazett and stole her Command Spells, forcefully transferring ownership of Lancer onto himself. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Illusion Breaker Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:Type-Moon characters